1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to initiating online social interactions based on conference call participation and more specifically to creating online social invitations based on the interactions and relationships developed during a conference call.
2. Introduction
Conference call participation is a useful tool for communicating with others and rapidly sharing ideas. Too often, however, the relationships and communication opportunities created by conference calls end with the conference call. Modern online communications tools, such as blogs, microblogs, and social networks, allow relationships and communication opportunities to persist while providing additional opportunities to build relationships, communicate, and increase the overall efficacy of users. Despite the fact that these modern communication tools exist and can aid users to continue communicating, conference call participants rarely use these tools to continue interacting with other participants.